USS Bajor
| status = Active | yard = | laid = | launched = 9 August 2409 Earth Standard | comm = | decomm = | length = | beam = | draft = | decks = | prop = 3 CSL-Type | speed = Warp 9.4 Warp 9.98 | crew = 82 officers 963 enlisted personnel | armament = 11 Type X 2 torpedo launchers 180 quantum torpedoes | defenses = Deflector shields Ablative armor | shuttle = ( ) Shoemaker (Type-8 shuttlecraft) Bopp (Type-8 shuttlecraft) Al-Birjandi (Type-7 shuttlecraft) | image2 = Bajor fighting Orions at Ultima Thule.png | caption2 = USS Bajor engaging Orion corvettes and a cruiser in the in 2409. }} The was a starship that entered service in mid- . She was commanded by Captain Kanril Eleya. History Construction and launch The USS Bajor was part of the twenty-third production series of starships. Her keel was laid at the . Production Series 23 had the project codename "Planet-class," as each of the twenty-eight vessels in the series was named after a member world of the United Federation of Planets. In June 2409 Commander Kanril Eleya's previous command was condemned by Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards due to severe battle damage sustained in a three-way fight between Starfleet, the , and the Klingon Defense Force. After a board of inquiry cleared her of wrongdoing, she was promoted to captain and offered the command of her choice. She requested the unfinished Bajor, and most of her surviving crew joined her. Service history The Bajor and her sister ships were completed and launched on 9 August 2409. In the first month of her life the Bajor fought in over a dozen sorties against the Klingon Defense Force, then was diverted to to investigate the s sighted during the boarding of the . Kanril ended up having to work with Section 31 Agent , over the strenuous objections of both her and most of her crew who were cleared to know about it. Drake eventually sent Kanril and company back in time, twice, to defeat the Devidians' attack on a 23nd century , then controlled by the Federation. The more powerful weapons of the Bajor enabled her to defeat a half-dozen battle cruisers that interrupted the operation. The Bajor was rotated off the front lines in mid-November due to an ebb in the war, and reassigned to a three-week survey mission in the . During this time Operations Officer Lieutenant T'Var was offered promotion to lieutenant commander and command of the , and with Kanril's encouragement accepted both. Two weeks into the mission the Bajor was reassigned to the Beta Ursae Fleet Area, headquartered at Deep Space 9. Kanril put T'Var off the ship and took aboard Lieutenant Commander Reshek Gaarra as her replacement. (For further details, see the story '' .)'' Technical data Owing in large part to the stressful times into which she was born, the Series 23 Galaxy-class was designed for increased endurance, survivability, and combat capabilities over earlier versions. Propulsion systems The Series 23 powerplants were completely redesigned for increased safety. The warp drive was powered by an experimental dilithium-free matter/antimatter reactor intended to be more fuel-efficient and far less susceptible to a core breach. Instead of relying on dilithium crystals to moderate a supercritical mass of deuterium and anti-hydrogen, the reaction chamber contained at any given time only the bare minimum fuel necessary to keep the reaction going. The emergency shutdown procedure now simply consisted of shutting off the fuel lines. As a backup, the core ejection system operated on a deadman switch principle, with electromagnets attached to mechanical circuit-breakers. If the power was interrupted, the reactor would simply drop out the bottom of the ship. Advancements in warp propulsion allowed the Bajor to achieve incredible bursts of speed, sustaining up to warp 9.98 for forty minutes. However, this resulted in the core needing to be taken completely offline afterwards to cool off, diminishing power available to other systems. Tactical systems The Bajor featured the same type and number of s as earlier models. The phasers could be individually set into a computer-controlled point defense mode capable of targeting incoming torpedoes. Instead of photon torpedoes, the Bajor and her sister ships carried fewer but more powerful quantum torpedoes. Defenses The hull of the Bajor was heavily reinforced and features a full meter of ablative armor. Kanril's crew also put the to use as an active combat defense. During an engagement with rogue Jem'Hadar in the Malon System, she ordered the deflector set to maximum possible power, with energy transferred from the engines and aft shields. This enabled the Bajor to easily deflect an attempted ramming attack by a in December 2409. (B&S: " ") Interior design The USS Bajor and her sister ships carried most of the same crew amenities as earlier models, but as crew families had not been allowed aboard Starfleet vessels since before the Dominion War, the nursery and schoolroom were converted to other purposes. Main bridge The Bajor's bridge has a similar structure to previous models. During combat the space around the vessel is displayed as a hologram in front of the captain's chair, which shows the locations and headings of any sensor contacts relative to the ship. Recreational facilities Red Sky at Night (Ten Forward) As on other starships, compartment Ten Forward was the Bajor's primary crew lounge. It was operated by head bartender Nalak Lang, a civilian contractor in the ship's operations department, who dubbed it "Red Sky at Night" (though it was still usually called Ten Forward by crew members). Holodeck Like other Galaxy-class vessels the Bajor carried sixteen holodecks on decks eight through ten. They included the improved control systems incorporated in all holodecks since the Series 3 Galaxy, ensuring they would automatically shut down in the event of any serious malfunction and remain inoperable until the chief engineer's override code was received. The computer would also automatically modify any holoprogram to include an unremovable circuit-breaker on the floor by the door, positioned to be hidden from view by scenery for immersion purposes. The exterior wall likewise featured a mechanical master switch under an access panel. Holodeck Three was damaged by a photon torpedo strike during a battle in the Dreon system in December 2409. ( ) Gymnasium The Bajor included separate gyms for officers and enlisted personnel. The officers' gym was on deck eight and featured adjustable gravity fields for each station. Shrine Although Kanril herself was not a particularly devout member of the , her crew had a larger than average percentage of Bajorans, and so she had compartment 0847 on deck 8 converted to a for their use. Symene Jyn'fossy served as chaplain. Crew In December 2409 the crew of the USS Bajor comprised 82 officers and 963 enlisted personnel, for a total size of 1,045 people. ( ) Bajorans made up roughly fifteen percent of the crew. ( ) Dedication plaque Image gallery USS Bajor fighting.jpg|The Bajor fighting Nausicaan Syphon frigates. Bajor fighting Orions over Dreon VII.png|The Bajor engaging the Orion Syndicate over Dreon VII. Bajor near Malon IV.png|The Bajor passing Ragesh Mining LLC over Malon IV. Bajor fighting Jems over Malon II.png|The Bajor rescuing the from Jem'Hadar at Malon II. Bajor fighting Orions over Dreon VII 2.png|Another view of the battle over Dreon VII. Behind the scenes The USS Bajor was created by StarSword-C for his story . Her design, particularly of the reactor, was influenced by essays by Canadian engineer Michael Wong, owner of StarDestroyer.net. Category:Federation starships Category:Galaxy class starships